Finding Peter
by ShoweredThoughts
Summary: The Doctor and Amy have landed in Neverland much to Peter's dismay. But there's something weird about Neverland, and it isn't the fact that the inhabitants don't age - this time, it's a little more cyber in nature.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Peter**

**Prologue**

_My name is Wendy Darling. When I was twelve, a boy appeared in my window and told me he lives in a place where he never grows old. He told me of adventures, of mermaids, and of pirates. Tinkerbell, his trusted fairy, helped my brothers and I fly. I wanted to go and have an adventure, but I couldn't leave my mother or my father._

"Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all," Peter whispered in her ear. "Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again."

"Never is an awfully long time."

He only needed to give her a playful smile to convince her to go with him. Neverland became her home away from home.

**Chapter 1**

The winds changed and Peter Pan was the first to notice.

"There's a storm coming, Tink," Peter told Tinkerbell, his friend and fairy. "And there's something funny about this storm. We should ready ourselves."

Tink agreed whole heartedly and flew off to find the Lost Boys. Peter flew up towards the sky and looked at the scenery. It started to darken quickly. A huge lightning bolt hit a part of the forest and Peter had to cover his eyes from the brightness. On the deck of the Jolly Roger, Captain James Hook saw the skies turn black and the lightning strike. He was thinking to himself that Peter, his nemesis, must have been dead. The skies would only turn that black if something truly horrible happened. Otherwise, the only indication that something was wrong was the sound of ticking from a clock, which is something that he couldn't hear at the moment.

Hook emerged from his cabin, "Pan is DEAD!"

His crew erupted into a flurry of excitement.

"Let us set sail!" Hook declared to everyone.

Captain Hook believed that he finally rid himself of the boy who drove him mad with his cockiness, and also the fact that he cut his right hand off. It was time to move on, but he wasn't too sure of what to do. Hook spent most of his life in search of the boy, so now that he was dead, what was there to do? Just finding Peter was exhausting enough.

"Where to cap'n?" Smee asked the Captain.

He looked out to the land for a moment, "With Peter gone, what will Wendy do?"

Smee chuckled at him and called out to the crew. They were going to find Wendy. In a way, the crew of the Jolly Roger were like older versions of the Lost Boys, only they didn't have a storyteller. On the other side of the island, Wendy and her brothers ducked for cover in their secret hideaway.

"Where's Peter?" she asked frantically.

The Lost Boys didn't know, and her brothers were no help either. Thunder erupted through the sky and it made them all cower in fear. Tink came tumbling in through a secret hole. She was shaking and drenched in water.

"Tink!" Nibs was the first one to spot her.

Tink began explaining the situation to the Lost Boys and the confused Darling siblings. She used the most exaggerated movements and high pitched squeak of a voice and made Wendy giggle to herself.

"What did she say?" Wendy asked.

"Tink said that Peter is out there watching a storm coming in. Except, what was that Tink?" Tink was still speaking quite fast as Tootles tried to explain. "Something about ..."

Tootles eyes went wide.

In the distance, Peter was calling out for Tink. He was screaming her name. That caught the attention of Tink and she burst out of their hide out with Wendy trailing behind.

"Boys, stay here. I'll come back for you," she warned them.

Wendy left the hideout and followed Tink as quickly as she could.

"Something about what?" John asked.

"Something about death," the Twins said in unison.

Tink arrived first, and then Wendy. She didn't notice it when she was running through the forest, but the skies were beginning to clear. The only thing Wendy could do was try to catch her breath. She sprinted to get to Peter, but when she saw that nothing was wrong with him, she felt the utmost relief. She could only see his back, but she didn't know what he was staring at. Wendy walked closer to see.

In front of Wendy and Peter was a blue box.

"Police box?" Peter read out loud. "Pull to Open."

Peter placed his hand on the handle and pulled, but it was locked.

Wendy was both scared and intrigued. She never saw anything like it. The box was bluer than the skies in Neverland and the wood looked new, but smelled old. It was a mystery that she couldn't stay away from, even as Peter was pulling her away from it. Honestly, Peter pulled her away only because he wanted to be the first to find out what it was.

"Well? Aren't you going to knock? You'd be rude if you didn't," Wendy was much too excited.

Peter hesitantly hovered his fist a few inches above the wooden door. Since he didn't knock, Wendy did it for him.

"Wendy!" Peter snapped.

Peter placed his ear by the lock. Once he heard that someone was about to open the door, he grabbed Wendy's hand and they rushed to hide in the bushes.

The red haired girl stood out the door. "Where are we?"

Wendy and Peter watched as another man stepped outside and took out this device and scanned the area, "Seems to be the early 20th century."

"I didn't say when. I said where," the ginger girl said to him as she rolled her eyes.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and checked his screwdriver, "Give me a minute. It's a little slow today. Odd. There's a weird time fluctuation that my sonic is picking up."

Peter wasn't happy that there were more adults coming to Neverland. Wendy accidentally stepped on a dry twig, which to her, made the loudest noise imaginable – especially since they were hiding.

"Hello?" Amy called out. "Is someone there?"

Peter jumped out of the bushes and placed his hands on his hips, "hello! I am Peter Pan!"

Amy looked at the Doctor in the disbelief, who was silently telling her to be cool.

"I am the Doctor," he said without emotion.

Peter's face and happiness just dropped. He was beginning to remember who the man was. The memories that he needed to forget to stay young were starting to flood back into his mind.

"You're the Doctor."

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "And you know who I am."

"Of course I do."

"Doctor," Amy nudged him. "Introduce me?"

"No, Amy. We're leaving," the Doctor grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her away to the TARDIS.

"What?! No! We just got here!" Amy pulled away and walked up to the boy.

The Doctor sighed and stood there, flustered with the situation, "Amy, meet the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up. And Peter, meet the Girl Who Waited. Alright? Can we leave now?"

"What is the rush, Doctor?" Amy was excited to meet someone who she thought was a fictional character.

"Peter and I," the Doctor began to explain. "We're not friends. We don't even like each other."

"What? Why?" Amy turned swiftly to look at her Doc.

"We're in a place where you never age and is basically run by him. And how old am I? I don't exactly fit in here," the Doctor was walking back to the TARDIS without Amy. "Come on, Pond."

She groaned and followed the Doctor, "it was nice to meet you, Peter."

He nodded. He was glad they were leaving. He had a past with the Doctor that he did not want to bring up. The clouds gave him a perfect signal. Luckily, Peter only had to deal with the Doctor for only a moment.

"Wait!" a voice came from the bushes.

Wendy rushed out and stood in front of Peter. She could tell the Doctor was an adventurer the moment her eyes laid on him. She wanted to hear the stories of his travels, even if Peter objected to him staying. It was time Wendy was told some stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Stay out of this Wendy," Peter warned her.

"No! He knows stories. I can see it in his eyes," Wendy was fixated on this man in tweed.

"You know, I'm with her. I'd love to check out this place," Amy confidently strolled away from the Doctor, twirling around in the open area of the jungle. "It's not everyday where you get to see Neverland."

Peter got defensive, "how do you know about this place?"

"Everyone knows about this place! Everyone knows about Peter, Wendy, Tinkerbell, the Lost Boys, and Hook!" Amy was extremely excited.

"Everyone knows?" Wendy questioned. "Where do you come from?"

"Leadworth. But from a different time," Amy was too entranced by the place that she didn't mean to say "from a different time." It clearly caught the attention of Wendy.

"A different time?" she asked in a voice that equalled Amy's excitement, "Oh, Peter. Can't they stay? Just for a little while?"

"As you wish," Peter sighed as he flew away with Tink following.

As Peter disappeared, the Doctor took a few steps to where Amy was, "you better be sure of this Amy. Of all the places that we've visited, this is the most …"

"The most?" Amy looked him in the eyes.

"Unstable," he searched for the right word.

"Unstable," she repeated.

"Are you two married?" Wendy accidentally blurted out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …"

"Nah, it's fine. But no, we're not," Amy laughed and shot a look to the Doctor. "Right, well I'm Amy and he's the Doctor"

"Pleased to meet you two," Wendy did a curtsy.

"She's so adorable!" Amy whispered to the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes before flashing his signature goofy grin at Wendy, "so what do you want to know?"

Peter was flying over the forest to get to the Lost Boys. Maybe he could convince them that the Doctor should not and could not stay in Neverland.

"Didn't I tell you, Tink? That a storm was coming? Well it's here and let's just hope we survive it," Peter focused hard on staying happy.

The sound of bells ringing from the ocean caught Peter's attention. He stopped in mid air and looked. The Jolly Roger was sailing. But where to? Peter got Tink to go investigate. Peter knew that every time the Doctor came, something was bound to go wrong, but he didn't think the Doctor met Captain Hook. He prayed that they wouldn't. Peter continued on flying till he got to the hideaway.

"Boys!" Peter called out for them.

One by one they each came trailing out with John and Michael coming out last.

"We have a big one!" Peter cheered.

"What do you mean, Peter?" Michael asked softly.

Michael was essentially the youngest in the pack, but not necessarily the most wild, so everything in Neverland was still new to him, but he adapted quickly to the antics of Peter and the Lost Boys. John, on the other hand, stayed true to his British nature and tried to stay civil.

"There's a monster out there, and it cannot stay in Neverland," Peter evilly smiled. "And what do we do with monsters?"

"Kill it!" the Lost Boys unanimously yelled.

"Kill it?" John asked. "Can't we reason with the monster?"

"Reason with it?" Peter laughed, making the Lost Boys chuckle along. "This monster is not a human being. It cannot be _reasoned_ with!"

The Lost Boys grabbed their swords and armour and raced out of their hideout. Michael and John gingerly followed along. They knew that following the pack meant safety, even if it was going into battle. On the other side, Wendy Darling was entranced by the stories that she heard from Amy and the Doctor. It was mainly Amy gloating about the Doctor, but Wendy didn't mind.

"There are people living underneath the ground?!" Wendy almost yelled from excitement.

"Not exactly people. Like reptiles. Lizards," the Doctor explained cheerfully.

"And you said that there are more aliens, deadlier than pirates!" Wendy could not sit down to contain her joy.

"Yep!" Amy yelped. "Deadlier than any enemy you've ever known!"

"Even Hook?" Wendy questioned.

"Even Hook," Amy replied.

Amy looked over at the Doctor. He seemed to have averted his gaze at the mention of Hook's name.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Hook. Captain Hook. We shouldn't be here Amy. We've come far too early. Hook is still here," he said in a very dark tone.

"So what? Hook isn't that big of a deal, is he?" Amy asked. "I mean, even the Daleks can easily take him down."

The Doctor pulled Amy up and led her to a place that was out of earshot from Wendy. He had to take some time to think before he spoke. It was a weird moment for Amy, seeing as she was expecting him to rattle off information in a speed that she knew she wouldn't be able to understand.

"Amy, Hook is alive. Peter is the only one who can destroy him. If we interfere, it may be the other way around. Peter could be killed if we're here. We could change history forever, and it can never be rewritten"

"I still don't get it."

"It's not exactly a fixed point, but if we're responsible for the death of Peter Pan, we're going to be responsible for the death of Neverland and all of its creatures. Neverland will cease to exist once Peter dies. Amy, we need to leave. We can't meddle into their business."

She looked at him and into his eyes. She felt like he was hiding more, but decided not to pry.

Amy looked at a curious Wendy, "Fine. Can we at least say good bye to Wendy?"

The Doctor nodded. They began walking back to her. She was smiling, but it faded away once she noticed a change in the Doctor and Amy.

"Sorry Wendy, but we must take off. More worlds to explore, more things to do!" the Doctor tried his best to sound cheery.

Wendy sighed, "That's alright. I'm sure there are more adventures for me to have here."

"That's the spirit," Amy awkwardly patted her head.

"Come on, Amy," the Doctor led her to the TARDIS.

The sounds of boys howling and the ground shaking caught everyone's attention. All of a sudden, the Lost Boys had appeared in the clearing and had drawn their weapons upon the Doctor and Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Boys!" Wendy yelled. "Lower your weapons!"

The Lost Boys didn't budge. Soon enough, Michael and John appeared with their own swords drawn.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Wendy yelled at her brothers.

"We're under the orders of Peter," Michael softly replied as he lowered his sword.

"What orders?" she walked towards them to grab the weapons out of their hands.

"To kill the monster!" John gave her his sword.

"What monster?" she asked apprehensively.

"That monster!" the Lost Boys slowly walked towards the Doctor.

Wendy saw what was happening and ran in front of the Doctor and Amy.

"STOP!" she yelled.

Her sudden anger made the Lost Boys stop in their tracks.

"Lower your weapons," she hissed. "Or you will have to go through me."

"But Wendy," the Twins whined.

"These are my friends. If you hurt them, you hurt me."

The Lost Boys gave up in defeat and dropped their bows, arrows, and swords. Wendy was like a mother to them, and they had a basic understanding of what consequences they would face if they disobeyed her, but ...

"Ah!" Tinkerbell yelped as she landed on Peter's shoulder.

"What's all this then?" Peter looked around.

"What in the world are you thinking, Peter? These are nice people!" Wendy rushed up to Peter, sizing him up in order for him to see the rage in her eyes.

Peter backed away and looked at her curiously. Wendy caught the change in her personality and stepped down. Everyone seemed to look a little uncomfortable at her sudden outburst.

"Anyways, they were just about to leave," Wendy said a bit awkwardly, trying to look Peter in his eyes.

"Ah, they were?" Peter brightened. "Wonderful! Well get on with it, then."

The Doctor put his hand on the door and went inside the TARDIS and closed the door behind him. Amy was still out there, just taking in one last look of the land she knew she would never have the chance to explore. The Doctor talked about Queen Victoria banishing him, so maybe this was what it felt. At least Wendy was on her side.

"Well, goodbye Wendy. You take care of your brothers," Amy said with a sad smile.

All of a sudden, the sounds of guns cocking and footsteps crowding Amy, Wendy, Peter, and the Lost Boys became very much apparent. It was the crew of the Jolly Roger. At once, Peter and Tinkerbell flew away. Wendy understood why he had to leave – he was no good captured, and could only save her if he was free.

"Now who is this beautiful woman," Hook emerged from the trees and walked towards Amy Pond.

His hook came up and tilted her chin up and down for him to get a better look at her. All the while, Amy looked at him with ice in her eyes. Hook ignored the blue police box completely. It was the girl who wasn't scared that had him intrigued.

At one point, Hook told his crew to tie up everyone, but Amy wasn't listening. She felt herself struggling to get away, but she couldn't remember that. All she did remember was looking into the eyes of Hook and seeing the reason why the Doctor was holding back on his description of Hook. It wasn't that he was scary, it wasn't that she felt like there was no hope in defeating him, but it was the fact that every time she looked into those eyes that were bound to turn red, she saw the Doctor's image. Old, lonely, and filled with a lot of anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor had no clue what was going on outside. He couldn't hear the cries for help, the sounds of men tying up the kids and Amy, or even the sound of Hook. He was too busy and too focused on getting out of Neverland. It was only when he decided to look at his monitor that he saw that everyone was gone. Quickly, he rushed out of the TARDIS to confirm his fears.

"AMY!" the Doctor yelled into the sky. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Peter landed behind him, "Well, this is what I told them. I said a storm is coming. And the one thing that comes out of a storm is the mess it leaves."

The Doctor turned around to look Peter, "where is she? I leave her for one second, and she's gone. So tell me, Peter. Where is she?"

Peter walked towards the Doctor until they were inches apart. There was almost a foot difference in height, but that didn't stop Peter from staring into the Doctor's eyes.

"Hook."

The fear that washed over the Doctor created the slightest grin in Peter's face. The Doctor was too worried to notice and began pacing back and forth.

"No, no, no," he was waving his arms erratically.

"It's just Hook," Peter said. "He's easy to take down."

"I KNOW! But I'm here. This is going to make it much harder," the Doctor was still madly pacing about.

"Then leave!"

"Not without AMY!" He yelled at Peter.

Peter was slightly startled at the Doctor and looked at Tinkerbell. She was making a tiny circular motion with her finger around the temple of her forehead. Peter told her to stop.

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" Peter asked, taking a seat on the nearest root.

"What are _we_ going to do," the Doctor corrected him.

"No, you take care of your stuff, and I'll take care of mine," Peter interjected.

"What?"

"You heard me," Peter stood up. "I really don't want to mix my plans up with yours. You know what happened last time."

"Fine. Then tell me this. Where is his ship?" the Doctor looked straight into Peter's eyes.

"Just a few kilometers west of here. It's ...," Peter stopped as he watched the Doctor walk straight into his TARDIS.

Peter rolled his eyes and flew up into the air. From where he was, he could easily see Captain Hook's ship. He saw some movement in the forest, which could only mean that it was Wendy, the boys, and the crew walking towards the beach. Peter knew he had a good vantage point, but could not physically do anything yet. So off he went to find himself some help. On the ground, the Doctor plotted the coordinates of the Jolly Roger, and decided whether or not to go there. He really did not want to meddle in.

"Cap'n look!" Smee yelled as they were walking through the forest.

"What is it?" Hook sounded irritated.

"Over there! Look!" Smee pointed.

Amy and the Lost Boys tried to get a good look at what was happening, but couldn't see anything. In that attempt to take a peek, their poorly tied ropes managed to get even looser. Amy looked at Wendy to confirm her suspicions – they could escape!

"You, go and check it out!" Hook said to one of the pirates.

He obeyed his captain and went down the hill. Amy didn't know where they were in the forest, but she could just make out the sea.

"Well? What is it?" Hook yelled.

The pirate didn't respond.

"That fool. You there, go and see what's taking him!" Hook pointed to another pirate.

The other pirate went down carefully.

"Do you see anything?" Hook yelled.

"It's some sort of ship. A metal ship," everyone could just barely hear.

"What's it doing down there?" Smee yelled.

"It seemed to have crashed! I'm going to ..."

The pirate stopped talking all of a sudden.

"What's happening?" Wendy asked Amy.

"I don't know," she whispered back.

Everyone was basically untied and no one was paying any attention to them anymore, so Amy, Wendy, and the Lost Boys began to back away slowly.

"DELETE."

Just that one word from below the forest's depths caught Amy by surprise. Her eyes widened and her heart began to race. Cybermen. The sound of the pirate screaming in agony made the pirates, including Hook, draw their weapons and head down the hill. It gave Amy and the group the perfect chance to run.

"Come on!" she whispered to the boys.

They all began to run, and the pirates had paid no mind to them. They ran all the way back to the spot they were in. Luckily, The TARDIS was still there since the Doctor still couldn't decide whether or not to push that button, and Amy pounded on the doors to get the Doctor's attention.

"Ah! Glorious Pond! There you are. Now come on, we're leaving! Glad I didn't have to deal with Hook!" the Doctor embraced her and led her into the TARDIS.

"Give me a minute," she told Wendy. "I'll be right back."

She walked up to the man standing beside the console, "Doctor. We have a huge problem."

"Yes, we're still on Neverland. So where next, eh?" he began twirling around the console.

"Doctor. Stop. We have a huge problem. An alien problem."

He abruptly stopped when he heard the word "alien."

"What do you mean?"

"Cybermen."

"Where?"

"Here. On Neverland. One of the pirates said it's a crashed ship that they found. All the pirates are heading towards it – even Hook."

"What. No, no, no. This is not supposed to happen."

Where the Cyberman ship crashed, Hook was nearing it. Smee was in front and scared out of his mind. This was all too technologically advanced to them that they had no idea what to do nor how to deal with that they were seeing.

The sounds of mechanical footsteps approaching made all the men draw their guns. In a matter of seconds, a Cyberman appeared before Hook.

"Who are you?" Hook asked.

"I am a Cyberman. Who are you?" it replied in its electronic voice.

"I am Captain Hook. Captain of the Jolly Roger. Defeater and Conqueror of lands," Hook replied with a ton of pride in his voice.

"You are suitable."

"Suitable?"

"Yes. Suitable for assimilation."

"I don't understand. What does this mean?" Hook sounded angry.

"You will be assimilated into the Cybermen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Cyberman began advancing towards Hook, but Hook backed away as quickly as he could.

"Shoot it!" Hook yelled and his pirates followed orders and shot.

Most of the bullets penetrated and managed to take down the Cyberman, but the sound of more footsteps approaching meant more Cybermen. The pirates and Hook weren't ready for the next round of attack, so they retreated as fast as they could back to the Jolly Roger.

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor was confused as to what the Cybermen were doing on Neverland. It literally made no sense to him. There were very, very few humans, a ton of creatures incompatible for assimilation, and no advanced technology here. What were they doing here? But the biggest question of all was: why haven't they left?

The Doctor was frustrated. He did not want to stay in Neverland, but there were Cybermen. He couldn't just leave. The Doctor stormed out of the TARDIS with Amy Pond trailing behind.

"Peter! Let's talk!" the Doctor called for him and not a moment too soon did Peter appear.

"Ah, she's back! Great, now if you don't mind...," Peter stopped when the Doctor interrupted.

"There's a huge problem. There are Cybermen on Neverland and they shouldn't be here."

"What are Cybermen?" Peter curiously asked.

"Men made of metal and are devoid of any emotion. They are bent on transforming – assimilating – all human beings into themselves," the Doctor explained.

"So now what?"

The Lost Boys and Wendy were apparently listening into the conversation.

"WE FIGHT!" the Boys yelled.

"No! No fighting. No violence," the Doctor calmed the Lost Boys down. "I'll talk to them and see why they are here in the first place."

The Lost Boys were riled up thinking they were going to fight the metal men, but now that the Doctor said no, they were groaning.

"Shush!" Peter snapped.

"We're going to have to work together."

"Why?" Peter scoffed at the suggestion. "We don't even get along!"

"I know ..."

"We are not even alike," Peter crossed his arms and proudly said.

The Doctor gave Peter a look. A look of exasperation and tiredness. This 900 year old man had much to say, but little time.

"You look young, and you say you never grow old, but Peter, you are exactly like me. We're old. So very old," the Doctor told Peter. "The only difference is that you need to forget your experiences to stop growing old. I-I have them forever. This is why I cannot fly. Even with pixie dust."

"But everyone has happy thoughts!"

"Do I look like everyone?" The Doctor's face grew dark. "There are things I wish I haven't done, things I wish never happened, and for all of it to be a dream. But these things have kept me on the ground for a very long time. If you want to keep this your home, and for me to leave, we have to work together."

Peter gave this some thought.

"Fine. So what do we have to do?"

The Doctor gave him a childish grin at his acceptance, "We need to find the ship."

Wendy gasped all of a sudden which made everyone turn around to face her.

"What's the matter, Wendy?" Peter asked softly.

"Hook! He went down the hill to go see the metal ship! Doctor, what happened to him?"

"No, no, no. This is bad. This is really, really bad," the Doctor walked towards Wendy and knelt down to her level. "Do you remember what the Cybermen said? Delete or Assimiliate?"

"Assimilate," Wendy replied gravely.

"Peter, Pond, let's go! Now!" the Doctor said.

"What's wrong?" Peter was confused.

"If the Cybermen have Hook captured and they want to assimilate him, then that changes everything. That changes history! We cannot let that happen at all. Lead us to the ship!" the Doctor was frantic.

"Tink! I need some pixie dust for Amy and the Doctor," Peter called out.

In a few moments, Amy was flying. Unfortunately for the Doctor, he couldn't. Too many bad thoughts. The Doctor decided to take his TARDIS there, instead. It didn't take Amy and Peter long to find the ship and it didn't take long for the Doctor to track alien technology.

"So what do we do, Doctor?" Peter asked as the Doctor emerged from his TARDIS.

A twig snapped behind them, causing everyone to jerk back in fear, but it was just Wendy.

"Wendy! What are you doing here?" Peter scolded her.

"How can I resist an adventure?" Wendy smiled.

"You should go back!" Peter went up to her.

"Peter's right, Wendy. You should go back. Take care of the Lost Boys and your brothers," the Doctor warned.

Wendy stood her ground and from behind the Doctor and Peter, Amy smiled. She saw herself in Wendy. All that braveness, the sense of adventure.

Stomping in the ship caught everyone's attention. The Doctor silenced everyone until a crash was heard. Quickly, the Doctor jumped into action with his sonic screwdriver. Peter, Amy, and Wendy quietly tiptoed their way to where the entrance of the ship was. With the sonic, he opened up the door and he went in first, sonic-ing everything for information. Without saying anything, he began walking to the left, so naturally, Amy took the right hall. Wendy decided to follow Amy and Peter reluctantly followed the Doctor.

"Are you ever going to go home?" Amy whispered to Wendy once she noticed how frightened Wendy was.

"No, I don't know. It's much too fun here!" Wendy liked the distraction.

"How long have you been here?" Amy looked around as Wendy followed behind.

"A long time," Wendy began to reminisce.

"Don't you miss your parents?"

"My ... my parents?" Wendy stopped, catching Amy's attention.

Amy walked back to Wendy and kneeled.

"Neverland isn't your real home," Amy told Wendy the honest truth. "You can't stay a child forever."

"But, inside, you still are," Wendy made an observation. "You travel with the Doctor to all these places. These adventures you're having. It's like the ones here in Neverland."

"Ah, but the adventures have consequences. Has Peter ever talked about them? I sort of doubt it. He's like the Doctor in that way, how he never talks about it, but I can see it. The pain that we see and feel when something goes wrong. These things change a person, Wendy."

The shadows of a Cyberman walking towards them startled the both of the girls. Amy grabbed Wendy's hand and they ducked into a room. Amy put her finger to her mouth to silence Wendy. Amy popped her head out and noticed that the Cyberman had passed.

"Alright, it's safe. We ...," Amy noticed Wendy's frightened expression. "What's the matter?"

Wendy looked to her left. The suit of a Cyberman was standing right in the closet they were in. Amy jumped back, holding Wendy behind her. Seeing nothing happening, Amy knocked on the chest of the Cyberman. It didn't seem particularly functional.

"It's dead?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, but we should leave if it comes back to life. I don't need to repeat the Pandorica incident again."

Amy grabbed Wendy's hand and they sprinted down the corridor. They found themselves going up a floor and into the control center, but there were no Cybermen there. Amy found it odd seeing no one manning, or rather cyber-manning, the control room, but she took that to her advantage. She walked up to a screen and began pushing buttons. In seconds, information that she wasn't looking for popped up.

"What's that?" Wendy asked as she looked around the room – everything was far too advance for her and Neverland's time for her to understand.

"I don't know. Energy reserves? Only 15% left it seems," Amy was confused. "Computer, show me when the Cyberman ship crashed into Neverland."

The computer beeped, and then a number popped up – the ship had been here for nearly two years.

"Why are they still here? Surely 15% is enough just to get to space?" Amy spoke to herself.

All of a sudden, Wendy tugged on Amy's jacket, which jerked her back a few steps, making her also swipe her hand on the screen. The screen changed and showed a developing bubble that had formed around Neverland, Amy walked closer, but Wendy dragged her back.

"Wendy? What's the matter?" Amy looked down at her.

Amy heard the sound of Cybermen feet stomping, which caused them both to run the other way. As they did, Amy ran right into the Doctor.

"Doctor!"

"Amy!"

"Doctor, you need to see this – " Amy spoke.

"Amy, you won't believe what I've found – " The Doctor spoke over Amy.

"In the control room – "

"This ship is bigger than we thought – "

"Hey!" Peter yelled a little louder than he was supposed to.

"Intruders!" a robotic and monotone voice rang from down the hall.

The Doctor looked back and then at the group, "run!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They ran down the hall and tried to find the exit, but like the Doctor tried to say, the ship was bigger than they thought. Somehow, the Doctor, Peter and Wendy managed to lose Amy. It was only when they were outside did they notice that the ginger was missing.

"Where's Amy?" the Doctor frantically looked around.

Peter and Wendy were trying to catch their breath.

"DOCTOR!" Amy's screams could be heard from the inside of the ship.

"AMY!" The Doctor ran up to where he thought the entrance was and began to sonic the door open, but it was deadlocked.

"Doctor!" Peter was pulling him back. "We need to leave. We need to have a plan of attack!"

"The plan of attack is to get in ... and ATTACK!" the Doctor tried to sonic the door again.

"Well if we can't get in, then how are we going to attack?" Peter asked.

The Doctor turned around to face Peter, "Good question. TO THE TARDIS!"

"To the what?" Wendy and Peter were confused.

"Time and ... oh, come along!" Peter grabbed their hands and they ran to where the police box was sitting.

Inside the ship, Amy was being led to where the other captives of the Jolly Roger were being held – the ones that were suitable for assimilation.

"Well, well, now who do we have here?" Captain Hook – chained to the wall – was the first to catch Amy's sights.

"Don't even think about it, Hook," Amy sneered.

"Girl, I don't believe we've been properly introduced," Hook replied.

"No, but I know who you are," the Cybermen placed her a few yards away from Hook, but right beside Smee, whom she recognized. "You're Smee!"

"Yes, ma'am, I am," he replied.

"Tell me, Smee. How long have you been here?" Amy asked quietly.

"A few hours, I think."

"And none of you have been assimilated, uh, changed into one of them?" Amy pointed to the Cybermen.

"No, ma'am. None of us 'ave."

Amy didn't understand why they were being held prisoners. She knew that the Cybermen wouldn't waste time either killing or assimilating humans into one of them. Her mind flashbacked when she saw that the ship only had 15% of energy in their reserves. Perhaps that was enough to sustain "life" on the ship, but not enough to leave or even change people into Cybermen. She used that to her advantage, and that kept her feeling safe for the time being.

"Girl! What do you know of these metal men!" Hook yelled.

"My name is Amy Pond," she told him so that he would stop calling her 'girl.'

"Amy Pond," Hook said. "Answer my question!"

"No!" Amy scoffed. "I don't answer to you."

"Well when I get my hook around your neck, then you'll be thinking twice about you current choices. And that's when you'll want to answer my question."

"How about this: I'll answer your question if you answer mine?" Amy looked at Hook, actually wanting information from him in hindsight.

"Fair trade."

"These metal men are called Cybermen. They were human, but were transformed into metal beings that have no emotion. They find that humans are weak and should be upgraded," Amy looked at Hook the entire time.

"And your question, my dear?" Hook smiled devilishly.

"How many of your crew have been captured?" Amy asked.

"Thirty five of us came onto this land, twenty are now here with us," Hook looked around.

"Twenty new Cybermen," Amy whispered under her breath.

In the TARDIS, Peter and Wendy looked on amazed at what they were seeing.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Wendy gleefully said to Peter.

Peter noticed that his mouth was opened in amazement and quickly shut it – he didn't want to give the Doctor all the glory.

"You kids better hold on tight," the Doctor said as he pulled the lever.

The TARDIS began to twirl and shake and spin. Wendy was having the time of her life and Peter was trying to hold on as tight as he could to the railing. In a moment's time, they landed.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked.

"Inside the ship!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Come on!"

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and found that he was in the control room of the ship.

"Amy and I were just here!" Wendy tugged on the Doctor's jacket.

The Doctor turned and looked at the information protruding from the computer screen.

"Amy said they had only 15% energy left. What does that mean?" Wendy asked as the three cautiously walked closer.

"It means Amy found something we can use to our advantage. Good on her," the Doctor began pressing buttons, and like Amy, saw the island of Neverland and a developing – and invisible – bubble forming over it. "Is this ... no!"

"What is it?" Peter asked, looking back and forth at the Doctor and the entrance to the control room.

"It's a Time Sphere!" the Doctor squealed in excitement. "They said it was just a myth!"

The Doctor realized what this meant and began hitting himself in the forehead, "Oh! OH! Neverland! OF COURSE! Where no one AGES!"

"Doctor? Would you mind explaining?" Wendy asked.

"A Time Sphere. It's this bubble, you see, and it forms around people, islands, planets even and stops everything from growing. The Sphere creates this potential energy, energy that could have been used growing up – aging – to power itself. It's genius! The energy is so powerful that no one can harness it, and that any other forms of energy ...," The Doctor was rambling to the confused looks of Peter and Wendy.

"What's the matter?" Wendy asked a concerned Doctor.

"Has anything changed? Anything? Before I came here?" the Doctor grabbed onto Peter.

"No! Nothing!" Peter tried to release himself from the grips of the Doctor.

"Anything! I mean it! Has anything died? Has anything been born? Was there changes in the weather?" the Doctor kept a hold on Peter.

"There was a storm. Before you came!" Peter yelled out.

"What kind of storm?" the Doctor let go.

"Lightning!"

The Doctor crouched down at Peter and examined him like a dog – sniffing and prodding at Peter. The Doctor looked at Peter's hair and found something.

"Peter," the Doctor pulled out a strand of white hair. "You're aging."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I'm what?!" Peter looked at what the Doctor was holding. "Impossible!"

"EXACTLY!" The Doctor dropped the hair. "This is impossible. You're not supposed to be aging."

"But what does that have to do with lightning?" Wendy asked.

Immediately, the Doctor raced over to the console and input some data. A simulation of a the Cyberman ship, lightning storm in the Time Sphere, and what was happening now helped show the three what was occurring.

"The ship crashed to Neverland because they Cybermen thought to use the potential energy of the Time Sphere when in fact, it actually drained their power. The lightning storm, which is never supposed to happen when a Time Sphere inhabits, hit this metal ship and gave it some power, but not enough to go back into space. It powered some Cybermen, but their main goal wasn't to get back to space, but to find people to change into Cybermen so that they could survive as a species. 15% isn't enough for a full conversion, thankfully, so there is hope that Amy is still alive."

"But why am I aging?" a concerned Peter asked.

"The lightning storm, it created holes in the Sphere, leaking energy, and then making people and animals and plants on this island to age. The holes can't repair itself because of the energy on this ship. And if the holes can't repair, it will grow bigger and bigger until the Time Sphere is gone completely. And when that happens."

"Everything will age. And everything will eventually die," Peter said gloomily.

"And Neverland will be no more," Wendy spoke softly. "What do we do?"

The Doctor was muttering to himself, but Wendy and Peter caught bits of it.

"How can there be a lightning storm?" the Doctor asked.

"Two things can create a lightning storm: my death," Peter gulped. "And you."

"Me?" the Doctor was confused. "How?"

"Right when you arrived there was a storm," Peter argued. "So it has to be you!"

"Me? Are you sure?"

"No, not really. But I know that if I die, there will be darkness."

"This is wonderful news!" Captain Hook emerged from the darkness with a few of his crew and Amy tied behind.

"Hook!" Peter angrily yelled.

As the Doctor, Peter, and Wendy were having this conversation, they hadn't realized that the captives and the Cybermen guarding the prisoners were able to listen to what they were saying. Amy listened closely to what the Doctor was saying and managed to understand it all. The Cybermen picked up on it.

"Is this information true?" the Cybermen asked.

"Yes," Amy was struggling to get out of the grips of the mechanical hand around her neck – she could hear the hand charging, as if it were getting ready to give her an electrical shock.

The Cyberman thankfully let go of Amy and turned to Hook, "You, Captain James Hook, are the natural enemy of Peter Pan."

Captain Hook found himself smiling at that.

"According to our databases, you have the necessary means to kill Peter. This entails a lightning storm," the Cyberman said in his emotionless and robotic voice.

"True," Captain Hook said. "But what about this Doctor."

"The Cybermen have been known to face the Doctor and admit defeat. Our power systems and Cybermen unit is not in its full capacity to kill the Doctor."

"If you release me, I can guarantee you the death of Pan," the Hook said devilishly.

"Affirmative. He will be deleted," the Cyberman agreed and began to release Hook.

"I need my crew. And her. I want her," Hook demanded, looking at Amy.

"Affirmative," the other Cybermen began to release the other captives.

With that, the Doctor found himself in front of Captain Hook for the first time.

"You must be the Doctor," Hook walked up to him.

"The one and only."

The Doctor began to inconspicuously walk closer and closer to the TARDIS. Peter and Wendy saw what he was doing and put themselves behind him. Amy noticed as well, saw that she couldn't escape, but gave a subtle nod of approval to the Doctor saying that she'll know he'll come back for her.

"Stand aside, we want Peter," Hook said.

"Well come and get him," the Doctor said as all three of them hopped inside the TARDIS and teleported out.

Hook didn't understand what was happening. Neither did any of his crew, but Amy did.

"Where'd he go?" Hook placed his hook on Amy's chin.

"I don't know!"

"Where did he go?" Hook repeated, moving the hook to her neck.

"It's a time machine, he could have went anywhere!" Amy responded quickly.

"He'll still be on the island, cap'n. He ain't gonna leave with Pan," Smee suggested.

"Fine. But I bet he won't leave Neverland without Amy," Hook smiled at her. "TAKE HER TO THE SHIP."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

This wasn't the first time that Amy had to deal with pirates, but she found it unnerving that her captors belonged to the Jolly Roger – something she never thought would happen. Amy, however, didn't give up hope that the Doctor would come back for her.

"Aren't you coming? Don't you want to see this?" Hook asked one of the Cybermen.

"We must not leave the ship. Energy reserves are at 13%" the Cyberman responded.

"Suit yourselves, boys," the Captain laughed.

The Cyberman took hold of Hook's shoulder and grasped tightly, "You will guarantee the death of Peter Pan, or you will be deleted."

"Yes," the Captain tried to shake off the painful grip on his shoulder.

"You may proceed," the Cyberman turned around and left Hook, opening the doors.

Hook walked out onto the island with a renewed sense of purpose, "come on, men!"

Hook's crew followed him with Smee and Amy at the back of the pack and because of this, she managed to hear the Cybermen utter one last phrase before the doors to the ship were shut.

"Captain James Hook will be upgraded. Hook will become like us."

At the other side of the island, the Doctor landed his TARDIS and the trio walked outside. Wendy quickly jogged to the hideaway.

"They have Amy, but they won't hurt her," Peter said.

"You don't know that," the Doctor argued. "They are pirates, and leading that crew is Hook. Peter, you have to stay here, and I'll go and get Amy."

"No," Peter stopped the Doctor.

"Don't you understand?" the Doctor sighed. "It's not just Hook that wants you dead, it's also the Cybermen."

"I know that, but I am not one to back down from a fight!" Peter rose his voice.

"No fights!" the Doctor yelled.

"Doctor," Peter calmed down. "That's all the pirates know. You go in there without me, or without the Lost Boys, you're a dead man. They won't listen to your words. Your sonic screwdriver won't be helpful."

The Doctor stood in his spot for a few minutes thinking of something to say to Peter. Peter was right for the most part – pirates knew fighting, and the ones led by Hook weren't keen to words, except for stories. The Doctor sighed. He got into his TARDIS and closed the door.

"Doctor?" Peter knocked on the door.

"I need to think. I need a plan," the Doctor spoke from inside the TARDIS.

"In my years of knowing you, I've never thought to hear you say that."

The Doctor laughed, "Me neither."

The Doctor sat down and took a few moments to think. He stared at the bits and pieces of his TARDIS console, picked at the fabric of the seat, and tapped his screwdriver on the railing. The biggest question he was contemplating was how he was going to save Amy, but not change the course of history by harming any of the Jolly Roger crew, but also find a way to get the Cyberman off of Neverland without having to kill Peter to create a lightning storm, and to repair the Time Sphere so that Neverland doesn't become extinct.

So much to do, so little time.

He tinkered with a few buttons and a noise came from the monitor. Reading it he realized that Peter was right – the Doctor did cause the lightning storm, but only partially. He flipped some more switches and typed in some information to find the direct cause of the storm. The last time the Doctor visited there wasn't a storm.

The answer came blazing on the screen of the monitor. It was right in front of him all along – it _was_ the Cybermen. They had rebooted their entire system and did the impossible. The Doctor thought that the energy from the Time Sphere couldn't be harnessed, but the Cybermen did it, but only for a second. The energy had rebooted their ship, caused a rupture in the sphere and created a storm, but the lightning hit their ship, reversing what they had done and leaving only 15% energy – barely enough energy to stay alive.

"Thank you, old girl," the Doctor kissed the console of his TARDIS.

"Peter!" the Doctor opened the door to Peter laying on the ground poking at a mushroom.

Peter immediately got up and placed his hands on his hips, "what's the plan?"

"Right, no plan, just BRILLIANCE!" The Doctor emphasized the last word.

"This Time Sphere, you said it makes me age," Peter muttered. "How do we stop it?"

The Doctor pursed his lips and started tossing his sonic screwdriver around, "good question. Give me a mo'"

He opened the door to the TARDIS, researched a little bit of the Time Sphere and then returned to Peter, "Looks like the energy coming from the Cybermen ship isn't supposed to compete with the energy from the Time Sphere, so either we get the Cybermen into space, or they blow up. Either way will work and the Sphere can fix itself."

"Why don't we do that, then?"

"What?"

"Get the Cybermen off the island. They want me dead so that they can have a lightning storm, and they're also keeping this Sphere from fixing itself, and they're taking the crew and making them into these metal men," Peter stopped the Doctor from speaking. "AND since you hate violence – and I don't know why – we can try to help them fly off and away into space."

The Doctor was surprised and awed at Peter's rationality, "Your plan sounds very mature, Peter."

Peter cried out, "I'm AGING."

"True," the Doctor sniggered. "Well, sounds like a plan! Now how to do it …"

"Fairy dust?"

"They don't have emotions."

"They don't have emotions?"

"They are drained from emotions once they are converted. They cannot fly with fairy dust."

"Then what can we do?"

The Doctor had an idea and this was obvious with his restlessness.

"What?" Peter was anxious to know what he was thinking.

"Jump start!" The Doctor dragged him into the TARDIS and they were off once again. "Come on!"

On the Jolly Roger, Amy was placed in Captain Hook's private room. Smee sat her down at one end of the dining room table. Hook sat on the opposite end.

"Well, Ms. Pond," Hook placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "It looks like it's just you and me."

"And Smee," Amy looked at Smee.

"Away with you!" Hook waved him off.

"But cap'n," Smee objected.

"Smee, I'm warning you," Hook threatened him.

Smee left quickly and Hook stared at Amy, "So, Amy, tell me about yourself."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. We have time before Peter comes. And if you're going to die, might as well tell me your life story," Hook leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table.

"You know, I'd rather not," Amy leaned forward as far as she could.

Hook got up and got himself a drink, "well it's going to be a bit of a boring time between you and me. How 'bout a story, then?"

Hook turned around but found a sword pointed at him.

"How'd you get free?" a confused Hook asked.

"Smee was tying me up when you ordered him to leave. Not the best decision," Amy said. "Now sit down and stay still."

Hook sat down and Amy tied him up. She left him there as she made her way to the deck. Some of the pirates hadn't noticed her, but Smee did.

"Cap'n?" Smee yelled.

"TIE HER UP!" Everyone could hear Hook yell from his room.

Amy, still brandishing the sword, waved it around to show that she wasn't scared, but it wasn't helpful when she realized they had sailed a far ways away from the island. She couldn't sail the ship without everyone's help. Thinking about this put her at a disadvantage and she found herself tied up again, but this time to the mast of the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

On the Jolly Roger Hook was getting antsy.

"Well, seems like you're not much of an incentive to get Peter here," Captain Hook spoke so closely to Amy that she could feel his breath on her skin. "Time for something else."

Amy's eyes were glued onto Captain Hook in order to wait for him to make a mistake, but she knew what he was planning to do.

"Find the Lost Boys, find Wendy, find her brothers and capture them. Bring them back to the ship," Hook yelled to his pirates. "That will be enough to get Peter to come here."

For Amy it seemed like it didn't take very long for the capture of Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys. The pirates sat the boys down in the middle of the ship and Wendy was placed with Amy. Amy couldn't tell anyone that it was going to be alright due to the fact that she was gagged, but her confidence and lack of fear kept them calm.

On the island, the Doctor landed the TARDIS right beside the entrance to the Cyberman ship. He playfully knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" the Doctor sang.

The door began to open and three Cybermen stepped out.

The Doctor pulled out a tiny white rag and waved it around, "Cybermen, I propose a peace treaty, at least for now, so I can help get you off this island."

"Records indicate the Doctor does not help the Cybermen," they said in unison.

"Well, only this one time, hey?" the Doctor put away the white rag. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, and it looks like you are quite desperate."

"How will the Doctor aid the Cybermen?"

"A jump start!" the Doctor cautiously walked forward. "I'll give you a burst of energy for your engines and then you get off this island, forever. You leave the crew of the Jolly Roger as is."

"The Cybermen need a lightning storm of pure energy," the Cybermen stood their ground. "The death of Peter Pan will give us that outcome."

"Haven't you heard? I'm the oncoming storm," the Doctor said. "I can give you that energy. No one needs to die – much more work anyways, having to depend on Hook to kill him. Haven't you seen his track record?"

After a few seconds, the Cybermen spoke, "We will accept your offer."

"Well, isn't that fine and dandy," the Doctor turned towards Peter. "Working with one of the most dangerous species on the planet. Who knew!"

The Cybermen retreated to the ship and the Doctor got to work.

"Come on, Peter. We need to get some cables."

Peter and the Doctor scoured the TARDIS for cables long enough to hook onto the TARDIS and the Cyberman ship's engine. It took quite a bit of time and a little bit of work to untangle, but once everything was set up, it was only a matter of time before the Cybermen would get a jump start from the Doctor.

"I'm going to get the Boys, and Wendy," Peter told the Doctor. "You can do this by yourself, right?"

"Yes, yes, now go and fly along," the Doctor waved him off as he connected some wires together.

Peter went to the secret hideaway to find that everything was ransacked. The trail of large feet and drag marks showed him the obvious and he flew as fast as he could back to the Doctor. Peter could see Hook was getting restless and was taking every precaution to get Peter to the Jolly Roger.

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor was just hooking up the last of the cables when Peter and Tinkerbell landed beside his feet. Peter was obviously panting and his frightened look worried the Doctor.

"They're gone. All of them. Hook probably has them," Peter hastily said with a sword in his hand. "We have to go. It's him, or us."

The Doctor ran to the TARDIS and turned on the switch, "One second!"

Electricity whirred through the cables. The Doctor was doing his best to elevate the levels but everything seemed to be going to plan. The Doctor sonic-ed the ship and found that the energy levels were growing: 20% ... 35% ... 50% ... 75% ...99%. The Doctor turned off the power and retracted the cables as fast as possible – the "treaty" was over and they needed to get out of there. The Doctor wasn't sure if the Cybermen were going to keep their word or not. With Peter in the TARDIS, the Doctor set the coordinates for the Jolly Roger. The Cybermen began powering their ship up, and the sky began to change colour. They couldn't see it, but the Time Sphere was beginning to deteriorate; what they could see was a storm beginning to form.

The crew of the Jolly Roger set up the plank in place. The other pirates held the boys up to watch whoever was going to fall into the sea first. But Smee noticed something different.

"Cap'n, look at the sky!" Smee neared Hook. "And look at the water!"

Captain Hook, Smee, and some of the crew ran to the side of the ship and looked out. A storm was developing and it could have only meant one thing to them:

"Pan must be dead!" Smee exclaimed. "The robot men must have killed him!"

"No!" The Lost Boys were shouting as Smee and Hook snickered. "Impossible!"

Amy looked at Wendy, who had an expression of shock and dismay. None of them could believe that Peter had died. Amy couldn't believe that the Doctor would have let that happen.

"What's going to happen to me?" Peter sheepishly asked as he sat near the Doctor.

"You're not going to die, Peter," the Doctor reassured him.

"To die will be an awfully big adventure."

"No, Peter, to live. That is an awfully big adventure," The Doctor held onto Peter's shoulders.

The Doctor and Peter looked at each other and they realized that all the hatred they had for each other disappeared. Whatever happened in the past was forgotten and forgiven.

"Now, I'll land my TARDIS in one of the rooms, but I'll drop you off first so that you can fly up the side of the ship. Go incognito. Sounds good?" the Doctor asked.

Peter and Tink nodded simultaneously

"Well get ready then," the Doctor pointed to the open TARDIS doors and gave him a crocodile shaped clock – the wind was blowing so hard and the rain was pouring down. "You're going to need this."

Peter flew out and the Doctor landed the TARDIS. He took a step out and saw that he was in Hook's main room. He walked out, but not before he could grab a pirate's hat. He smiled at himself when he caught his reflection in the mirror. In the reflection, he managed to see something he didn't quite expect – the Cyberman ship flying away. Perhaps it was the Doctor's convincing words, but they actually left Neverland. And as the Doctor predicted, the storm subsided as the Cybermen was out of the Sphere.

Captain Hook noticed the immense weather change, but not the flying spacecraft, and realized what happened he screamed "HE'S ALIVE!"

He angrily made his way to the ungagged Wendy and squeezed his hand around her throat, "WHY IS HE? WHAT IS HE? I'll have one last story before you die. The story of Peter Pan."

Choking on the grip of Hook's hand around her neck, she began, "Once upon a time..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Once upon a time," Captain Hook released his grip from Wendy's neck as the pirates excitedly congregated in front of Wendy. "There was a boy named Peter Pan who decided not to grow up."

Hook slammed his hook between Wendy's and Amy's head making Wendy gasp and Amy flinch, "skip the prologue."

"So he flew away to the Neverland where the pirates are."

An excited pirate gasped and raised his hand, "was one of them pirates named Noodler?"

"Yes," Wendy replied.

"Look, cap'n, did you hear? I am in a story!"

Captain Hook was having none of it and shot the pirate right in the chest to the screams of the Lost Boys, "What fun he must have had."

"But he was rather lonely," Wendy looked at Amy.

"Lonely?" Hook looked aside. "He needed a Wendy."

Like how the Doctor needed an Amy.

"So what happens when Wendy goes back home? Hmm?" Captain Hook enticed an answer – obviously picking up on the fact that yes, she does want to return home eventually.

She didn't know how to respond, so Hook cut her free and held her by her hair, "She told him stories, he taught her how to fly. How?"

"You just think happy thoughts. They lift you into the air," Wendy cringed.

"Alas, I have no happy thoughts."

"That brings you down."

Hook placed the point of his hook right at her neck which made the Boys gasp, "how else?"

"Fairy dust! You need fairy dust!" Michael yelled, scared of what Hook might do to his sister.

"What of Pan?" the grip on her hair got tighter when he made Wendy look at him. "Will unhappy thoughts bring him down?"

"He has no unhappy thoughts," Wendy argued.

"How if his Wendy walks that plank?" Captain Hook dragged her to the planks, Amy tried to struggle to get free, and the pirates cheered for Wendy's demise.

The pirates began to chant. Amy found no way of getting free. She strained to see what was happening and all she could see was Wendy's extremely frightened face. It got worse when the sound of ticking was made heard. Wendy stood on the edge of the plank and ultimately fell. Amy tried to yell out for her, but the cloth in her mouth made her silent.

"Well, it looks like you've gotten yourself tied up, Amy," the Doctor walked behind everyone and towards Amy, pulling out the cloth in her mouth as the pirates frantically tried to pull their swords out. "Safest place to be. Unless the boat capsizes, then not so much a safe place."

The pirates let Hook through to see the Doctor. The Doctor looked on at Captain Hook. He was staying a fair distance away from him.

"Ah, the man to save the day. No, Peter?"

"He and I, well, we haven't exactly been on the best of terms," the Doctor half lied, but made it sound that he had pure contempt for Peter.

Hook studied the Doctor's face, "You know what it's like, I see it in your face. You know what alone feels. How it feels every single day, waking up, knowing loss. I can also see that you hate Peter. Everything you want he has. Join me then, Doctor, and we can take down Pan."

The Doctor looked at Amy. She was tied up and gagged but she was shaking her head. Hook took the hesitation as a no.

"No? Alright then, to the planks with him! I'll keep Amy for myself," Hook snickered.

The pirates swarmed the Doctor, but he calmly walked with them. The sound of the ticking clock became louder, and it made everyone stop in their tracks. The ticking began to move until it was audible overhead. Hook yelled for his pirates to climb up and shoot it as he went to arm himself with guns. Hook couldn't believe that the croc was flying! No one seemed to even notice the fact that Amy was being untied by the Doctor. When she was free, they hid themselves in Hook's room. Soon after, Wendy arrived and began to collect the swords.

"Ready?" Wendy handed Amy a sword.

"Yes," Amy grinned at her.

Just a few minutes later, the Lost Boys came in, freed by Peter, and now armed by Wendy. Although the Doctor didn't like what he was seeing, he couldn't control what was going to happen – this was the last fight between Peter and Hook.

"Now!" Peter shouted.

With that, the Boys, Wendy, and Amy ran out with swords in tow and began to fight the pirates. Knowing that the Doctor wouldn't forgive her for killing anyone, she did her best to defend herself and not murder any of the pirates. Some of them jumped overboard when they were overwhelmed.

"It's Hook, he flies!" Amy heard Hook yelling from above. "And he likes it!"

Looking around, everyone was still fighting, but they weren't killing. The pirates couldn't bear to kill children.

"Doctor!" Amy saw him dodge the swords.

"Amy!"

"Hook's flying."

The Doctor looked up and his eyes immediately widened, "that's not supposed to happen. Give me a moment!"

The Doctor ran into Hook's room and into the TARDIS, hoping that he could try and affect the gravity. Hook by himself was already bad enough, but with him flying? That could have equaled something as bad as the Cybermen.

"I know what you are," Amy could hear Hook from above.

"I'm the best there ever was!" Peter cockily replied.

"You're a tragedy!"

"Me? Tragic?"

"She was leaving you, Pan! Your Wendy was leaving you. Why should she stay? What are you to offer? You are incomplete. She'd rather grow up than stay with you."

Peter was having a hard time competing with his emotions and Hook's taunts.

"I'll call out her name!" Peter was on the verge of tears.

"She can't hear you!"

"No!"

"She can't see you!"

"Wendy!"

"She's forgotten all about you."

Hook had Peter in his grasp.

"You die alone, and unloved."

Amy inadvertently looked for the Doctor, and she wondered if the Doctor was there, would he take what Hook said to heart? Surely, Amy was growing up in his mind, and he couldn't stop the inevitable from happening. It was a terrible time to think about what would happen when she hit old age, but Hook's determination to bring Peter down was clouding Amy's mind.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The sound of Peter's body hitting the deck stopped all movement from the children, Amy, and the pirates. Hook had his sword on Peter's chin motioning him to rise. Everyone was at a standstill perhaps not believing that Hook had the upper hand between himself and Peter. Hook kicked him into the mast and began to beat him. Wendy tried to fight, but one of the pirates held her back. Whichever pirate was holding Amy was quite strong with his grasp as well, and when Hook kicked Peter to the ground, she couldn't even get herself loose.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled.

The Doctor immediately came, but a pirate held a gun in his face. Hook raised his right arm at a fallen Peter. The Doctor could see Hook's eyes beginning to redden. Somehow, Wendy managed to get free from the pirate's hold, but Hook just threw her to the ground beside Peter.

"Silence all! Wendy's farewell!" Hook yelled.

She snuggled in close to Peter, "Peter, I'm sorry I must grow up, but this is yours."

Hook snatched her arm when he saw her clenched fist, but she explained calmly, "tis just a thimble."

Hook scoffed, "how like a girl. By all means, my beauty, give Peter Pan your precious thimble."

Hook released his grip and she leaned over him, "this belongs to you, and always will."

Opening her fist, she placed her palm on his cheek and kissed him. Hook, among everyone, was certainly the most surprised, and Amy was smiling like an idiot. The grip that the pirates had on everyone began to loosen eventually freeing everyone.

"That was no thimble. That was her hidden kiss," Michael and John commented.

Little by little, Pan began to become pink. He couldn't help but break out into a huge grin. Wendy was pulled up by Pan, but slinked away when Hook got closer.

"Pan, you're ... pink!" Hook exclaimed as the pirates looked over.

One by one each of the children began to duck at Tink's warning bell, and Amy pulled the Doctor down to the floor with her when she realized something big was about to happen. The force of Peter's happiness reached an apex and he exploded with glee, flying up into the air while sending all of the pirates overboard and Hook into the rigging. Coming down to get a sword, Peter flew back up again with an extra sword for Hook – one last duel.

"No! I have won!" Hook yelled at Peter, trying his best to defend himself.

"You are old!" Peter laughed. "And alone!"

The kids ran to the side of the ship where they could watch. Hook ended up floating above the sea where the gigantic croc was actually waiting. Amy looked at the Doctor thinking that he would offer Hook some help.

"This is the last of Hook, it's a fixed point. We can't save him," the Doctor said regretfully, turning his back away.

"We're part of the fixed point?" Amy questioned.

"No, his death is," the Doctor looked at the dangling Captain one last time.

"Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Ripping, killing, choking, lawyer, dentists," Hook's supposed happy thoughts weren't helping his slowly sinking condition.

"Old, alone, done for!" the children were chanting at Hook's ultimate demise.

"Pus, puppies' blood, disease, scabs, kittens dashed on spikes. No! White death! Black death! Any death! A nice cup of tea," Hook realized how close he was to the water and that he was doomed. "Old, alone, done for."

Hook sighed one last time and the croc took a huge leap and swallowed Hook whole. The children cheered. Amy couldn't believe she not only participated in the last fight, but that she just witnessed the end of Hook.

"Silence you dogs!" Peter did the best Hook impersonation, scaring the children. "Or I'll cast anchor in you."

Amy and the Doctor linked arms and smiled at Peter as the boys and Wendy ran to take their positions.

"Ready to cast off?"

"Aye, aye captain!"

Peter loudly whistled, and in seconds, a throng of fairies appeared and lifted the pirate ship into the air. Peter walked down the stairs and towards the Doctor.

"I suppose that means goodbye, isn't it," Peter assumed.

"Yes, everything is fixed. No more Cybermen, no more tear in the time sphere. No more aging," the Doctor tousled Peter's hair.

"And no more Hook," Peter shook the Doctor's hand off his head, "thank you, Doctor. Who knew that we'd be working together, hey?"

"Who knew," the Doctor laughed and turned around, taking Amy's hand and walking to the TARDIS. "Till next time."

"Good bye, Peter!" Amy looked back. "Stay out of trouble, will you?"

Wendy saw that the Doctor and Amy were making their farewells and ran to Amy as soon as she finished with the ropes.

"You're leaving?" Wendy said sadly.

"Yea, I am," Amy knelt to Wendy's height and gave her a hug. "Time to move on."

"Time to grow up," Wendy laughed to cope with the sadness.

"Hey," Amy stood up and looked at the Doctor play-acting with the Lost Boys. "You're going to have an amazing story to tell when you get back home."

"Oh, of course. Pirates, Peter, and the blue box!" Wendy excitedly chirped.

"Never stop telling stories, Wendy, okay?"

"We're all stories in the end, but don't worry Amy, I'll make it a good one."

Amy hugged her once more and waved her and Peter off. The next thing they heard was the sound of the TARDIS leaving. Looking at the sky Peter watched as the blue box flew off to its next adventure. The sky was clear and the sun was setting. The end of the day was bittersweet. Although Peter was reluctant to do it, he was ready to bring Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys home. The story for them was about to end, but a new one was just beginning for Peter.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story :) _


End file.
